the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigori
Grigori is an unseen character from the Anthro Saga and is the dictator of Tyrannia. He is also the boss of Doctor Herbert Mengele. Name He was named after Russian monk Grigori Rasputin. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic Spotted Hyena with brown fur, black spots and dark eyes who is shown in two very different lights. In pictures shown around Tyrannian schools, offices, laboratories etc. Grigori is shown as wearing black trousers and white flowing robes like a priest. In reality, Grigori wears robes but he wears brown robes like a monk and wears a talisman around his neck. Personality Grigori's personality cult depicts him as a dignified, well respected and well loved leader by Tyrannian children but something about him does not ring true. He is described in his story Mechanikat: The Rise of Evil as: "The most feared dictator in the Anthro universe" In many ways, Grigori has a superstitious and somewhat of a religious side as he wears talismans around his neck some of which are mystical and come from China or Egypt. Though Grigori is not shown in such a prolific way as Kim il-Sung or other dictators he is still the subject of a personality cult, he rules Tyrannia with an iron fist and has thousands sent to concentration camps. His religious side somewhat carries to some of his medical staff as there are a few doctors who are quite religious such as Josef who wears white Buddhist like robes with a red shawl around his neck while Wolfram wears a talisman around his neck which he says came from Egypt. But he is also a solitary character so very little is known about Grigori apart from the fact he loathes Americans but likes foreigners such as Arabs and Slavs, those close to Grigori however describe him as very quick tempered being the type to "shoot first and then think." also being subject to very violent outbursts of rage. One of his closest female associates describe Grigori as "an intolerant, violent, savage, and quite...vicious animal." whilst another describes him as "totally barbaric". Grigori's hatred of Americans has also sparked a legend involving Tyrannia and American community. In this story it is said that Tyrannia had a thriving American community until Grigori and his followers took over at which point, he eradicated the American community by the dozens; exterminating or exiling males whilst having female American Tyrannians killed or sent to concentration camps where they would be experimented on. In the same story, the American community also believe that Tyrannia succumbed to a "curse" in the form of Grigori and his followers who started to promote the personality cult seen under his rule. To Animalians though, it is known that Grigori's name strikes fear into the very heart of Animalian children and his army becomes renowned for its cruelty and savagery, to other Tyrannians he is famous for his savage tempers and outbursts which have been known to kill his own followers. It is also believed by Animalians that Grigori is the source of Mechanikat's loathing of Mufasa because Grigori especially hates his security forces which are a lot more informally dressed compared to his. For example: One of Mufasa's guards Garth wears blue slim fit pants with a brown belt, a white T-shirt, black Chelsea boots and a black leather jacket whilst Grigori's men would wear Nazi to Soviet style military uniform. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs